Many public safety or other private or government wireless communication systems provide for group-based radio communications amongst a plurality of radios (subscriber units) within a geofenced area. During the formation of a geofence, all radios within the geofence will share certain geofence parameters (e.g., channel, alerts, . . . , etc). For example, at a mining site, events such as blasting operations impart unique alerting requirements on the wireless communication system and subscriber devices operating within a geofence in preparation for, and perhaps during, a blasting operation. In other situations, a group of subscriber devices may need to be alerted about events such as hazardous material leaks or weather alerts relative to a particular geofenced area.
During geofence creation, the actual creation of the fence is predicated on additional understanding or concern about an incident scene encompassed by the geofence. Because the types of incidents vary, the parameters of the geofence may vary as well. For example, geofences can border high value areas such as schools or parks that would cause greater concern or resource deployment along with ensuring blockage of escape routes. Additionally, the incident may also require highlighting of environmental elements that could cause a challenge to managing a geofence. This could include area of dry brush or exposed high wind areas while managing a fire break during a wild forest fire.
It would be helpful to those who create geofences to have a quick and intuitive way to communicate geofence parameters quickly so that the parameters can be quickly understood by users.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.